De Sirius à Lune
by SashaSiry
Summary: Le groupe des quatre: quatre filles, quatre passées, quatre futurs. Amies depuis leur première année à Poudlard, elles ne se doutent pas qu'un jour, elles mèneront le jeu. Du jour au lendemain, elles attrapent confiance en elles, et changent littéralement. La magie est-elle derrière cela? Bien entendu. La magie est toujours responsable. Mais l'histoire ne se résume pas qu'à cela.
1. Prologue

1\. Prologue

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Premièrement, je suis une sorcière. Non mais franchement une sorcière. Bon d'accord, plein de gens sont passés par là avant moi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. De plus, je suis née d'une famille noble, de sang pur. Ce serait donc logique que je me sois habituée à cette idée, et bien non. Pas du tout même. A l'école, ce n'est pas la grande joie. Bonjour aux stéréotypes, la méchanceté gratuite et à la débilité des étudiants. Je ne veux pas y retourner. J'ai horreur de cela. Je ne suis pas prête à y faire fasse, encore une fois. Je veux vivre dans le monde des Moldus. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre?

Je vous rassure tout de suite ceci est une blague : une sorcière qui se plaint d'en être une est bonne pour le sort d'endoloris !

Mais il y a une chose dont je peux être fière, c'est que j'étudie à Poudlard. Pour ma cinquième et ma sixième année, mes parents avaient insistés pour que j'aille étudier à BeauxBâtons, en France, afin d'apprendre grâce, maintien, et le français. Je peux vous affirmer que ce pays, qui soit disant se trouve être la terre de mes ancêtres, est le pays le plus ennuyeux qu'il existe. Bon à mon avis, c'est la faute de l'école et non de la population mais tout de même, quelle idée de m'avoir abandonnée là-bas. Pour comprendre, mes parents ne voulaient pas me laisser à la maison deux ans toute seule pendant qu'ils travaillaient en France. J'ai aimé cette école, certes, mais Poudlard est de loin plus excitante. J'ai exigé d'y retourner pour ma dernière année, chose faite !

Enfin je retourne chez moi, chez les Serpentards. Ca c'est vraiment un compliment digne de ce nom. Etre Serpentard signifie que je suis une fille rusée, aux grandes ambitions et qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, bonne ou mauvaise. Enfin en principe... Mais grâce aux événements qui se sont déroulés ces vacances d'été tout vas changer, à commencer par moi. SI SI

Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'énerve dans les lois que doivent respecter les jeunes apprentis sorciers. Un sorcier ou une sorcière de moins de 17 ans, ne peut utiliser la magie en dehors de son école. L'horreur ! Quoi que dans deux mois, un peu moins, j'aurai enfin atteint cette satanée majorité. Youpiiii !

Mais bon, je me présente. Comme vous l'aurez, sans aucun doute remarqué, je suis une fille. J'ai 16 ans et un certain poids. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous le donner. Non mais ! Ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas. J'ai les cheveux rouges. Aucun commentaire s'il vous plaît. Mes yeux sont bruns et parfois même verts, mais cela seulement au soleil. J'aimerais qu'ils soient verts quotidiennement, mais je ne maîtrise pas encore tout les sorts d'apparences. J'ai un caractère assez bien trempé, à ce qu'il parait. Mais je suis une bonne confidente. Non, sans me vanter c'est vrai. On peut me confier quelque chose, jamais je ne le répéterai. Ce qui peut parfois, me causer quelques problèmes. Vous verrez tout cela en temps voulu.

Ma mère est médicomage, médecin pour les moldu c'est ça ? Et oui, je m'intéresse aux moldus. Non seulement parce qu'il faut être sacrément con pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y a un autre monde que le leur. Ou sacrément manipulé par la magie ? Soit, chacun son avis. Mais c'est également à cause de mes fréquentations que je m'intéresse un minimum à leur sort. Trois de mes amies ont des origines moldues. Du coup, elles m'apprennent à connaître l'autre monde. Je vous l'accorde, c'est bizarre une Serpy qui s'intéresse aux moldus et qui traîne avec eux. Mais je suis bizarre... Enfin du point de vue des autres.

Mon père, lui, se charge de tout ce qui est transport de Dragons. C'est un métier assez dangereux, si on voit les nombreuses blessures, qu'il ramène à la maison. Mais ça à l'air tellement excitant quant il en parle, le peu de fois où je le vois. Enfin bref.

Ils ont, tout deux, des beaux métiers. C'est pour cela, qu'ils sont forts demandés et connus. Et du coup, je suis souvent seule au manoir.

A la fois, grand et lugubre, chaleureux et effrayant, c'est mon chez moi. Et je m'y sens bien. Il a plutôt l'air d'un grand hôtel pour funérailles, mais il dégage un tel charme. Certains le décrivent comme bizarre, morbide,... Pff ces gens là ne connaissent rien à l'art ni à la décoration. Et puis, si la plus grande partie du manoir est dans les tons froids comme noir, blanc, gris, vert,..., ce n'est pas le cas partout. Le bureau de mon père est beaucoup plus lumineux. Fin soit, je m'égare.

Je suis fille unique, voilà ma chance. Avoir des mômes qui te courent dans les jambes non merci. J'aime bien ma solitude, j'ai besoin de calme et de liberté. Mais du point de vue de mes parents, je me sentais trop seule. Alors, ils ont voulu m'acheter un chien. Au début, j'avoue j'étais totalement contre cette idée.

Mais maintenant que je l'ai, je ne le regrette pas du tout.

Je l'ai appelé Salazar.

Salazar est un grand chien noir. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grands avant lui. Mais derrière ses airs de chien de garde et dangereux, il est adorable. Là où je vais dans la maison, il me suivra. Il y a même un lit rienque pour lui dans ma chambre. Tout ce que je ne ferrai pas pour lui. La seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore comprise et qu'il ne comprendra sûrement jamais, c'est de ne pas grogner sur les elfes de maisons. A chaque fois, qu'un elfe de maison se trouve à proximité, Salazar grogne. Il ne leur a jamais fait de mal. Et heureusement, car on en a une vingtaine.

Ne faite pas cette mine affreuse. C'est une famille, ils sont libres de partir quand ils veulent. Mais j'avoue que je me sentirai bien seule sans mes nombreuses conversations avec eux, au coin du feu. Une fois que je commence à discuter avec eux, calmement, mon chien reste sage. Mais cela seulement s'il a la tête sur mes genoux ou qu'il est couché sur le même divan que moi. Cela, a toujours été ainsi, je ne pense pas que cela changera un jour.

A ce propos, je ne vous ai toujours pas dis comment je me nommais. Je m'appelle Lune de BeauRegard. Et on ne se moque pas s'il vous plaît. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux commencer à faire mes valises. Je suis censée être prête pour dans six heures. Il est déjà 3heure du matin. Non, mais le temps est franchement contre moi. C'était ça mon grand problème du début, problème qui n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas résolu. Pour préparer tout ce que je suis censé porter durant un an, à l'école, il me faudrait des jours. Oui, il y a l'uniforme, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Il y a des soirées, des sorties, je ne vais quand même pas porter un uniforme pour toutes mes occupations extra scolaires. Ah là, je vous sens plus raisonnable, vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Ca va mieux.

Hé, mais j'ai une idée. J'ai qu'à tout rapetisser et le tour est joué. Enfin, je demanderai plutôt aux elfes de le faire. Ne pas avoir 17 ans est un vrai poison!

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, enfin dans mon dortoir, à Poudlard, je trierai mes affaires. Et je verrai sur place ce qui semble potable, ou non. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je suis douée, intelligente, vive... mais c'est normal. Je suis tout simplement moi...

* * *

 _HelloW tout le monde,_

 _Comment allez-vous? Je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous a plu, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même négatif si constructif ( ne soyez pas trop haineux s'il vous plait) après votre lecture._

 _J'ai déjà pas mal de chapitre tapés sur mon ordinateur, donc je pense que les publications seront régulières. Je pense qu'il me reste 20 chapitres à taper. Oui, j'ai eu la très bonne idée de tout écrire à la main. Pourtant j'avais un ordinateur. ah ah ah Pas douée la fille, mais au moins cela me donne l'occasion de relire et de bien rire. Non que l'histoire est drôle, cependant relire ce qu'on a écrit il y a plus de 10 ans est assez drôle. Ce n'est que mon humble avis. Le vôtre?_

 _BzOo_

 _S._


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express 1

_2\. Dans le Poudlard Express 1_

 _-« Rholalalalalalalala, je vais être en retard ! Je ne suis jamais en retard, moi ! »_

Dans dix minutes, le train partira. Et si je ne me dépêche pas, il partira sans moi. Il me faudra, alors y aller par la poudre de cheminette. Non, mais franchement, bien que plus rapide, c'est loin d'être une bonne idée. Je serai, alors, couverte de suie et ça c'est hors de question. Mes vêtements, bien que moldus, j'y tiens.

 _-« Il y a trop de moldus ici ! »_

Ca, c'est ma mère qui vient de s'exprimer. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle s'attendait en m'accompagnant à la gare. Ni pourquoi elle est venue avec moi. Surtout que la discrétion et elle, ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

C'est une grande femme de 40 ans, qui ne fait pourtant pas son âge. Et la magie n'y est pour rien ! Elle a essayé de s'habiller à la mode des moldus mais cela se passera de commentaires. Elle porte une jupe en jeans, qui lui arrive aux genoux. Elle est vêtue d'un pull rose pâle, avec comme insigne un lapin à l'oreille pliée. Le pull ayant des manches courtes, elle a rajouté un t-shirt à longue manche en dessous d'un couleur qui se situe entre le brun et le mauve. Et par-dessus, elle se couvre d'une veste de fourrure verte. Elle porte aussi des bottes à talons aiguilles jaunes.

C'est horrible ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle a sut pour une fois m'accompagner jusqu'au train.

Ce que certains sorciers ne comprennent pas c'est que la mode des moldues n'est pas si compliquée que cela. C'est pareil que nous sauf qu'ils ne mettent pas de capes, et encore, il y en a qui en mettent ! Et puis, ils ne sont pas daltoniens. Les couleurs, ils les voient. Ils savent les assortir, je vous assure.

Enfin, je m'égare. De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas dire, dans ce cas précis, telle mère telle fille. Moi, je suis bien habillée. Je mets un point d'honneur à cela, maintenant.

Personnellement, je porte un pantalon très moulant simili cuir, avec de belles bottes à gros talons, une chemise blanche légèrement transparente qui laissent transparaître mon bandeau noir dentelle, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire. Rien de bien extravagant me direz-vous, mais parfois la beauté se retrouve dans la simplicité. Je parle de la mode là, pas de moi. Enfin vous suivez.

 _-« C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de moldus, mais n'y fais pas attention. Je n'aimerais pas être en retard par ta faute ! »_

J'avoue, ma voix n'est pas des plus amicale. Et après une seconde de réflexion, je comprends qu'elle a dû se libérer pour m'accompagner ici. Je ne réagis pas comme une enfant pourrie gâtée, qui n'est jamais reconnaissante de rien. C'est juste que pour une fois qu'elle vient, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle me mette en retard. Ma remarque ne l'a même pas fait répliquer, de toute façon. Ce qui prouve que j'ai plus raison que tort.

Cependant, j'ai une question. Expliquez-moi, comment passer inaperçu avec une femme ainsi accoutrée et avec une chouette dans une cage ? Les moldus n'ont pas spécialement par habitude de côtoyer ce genre d'animaux. Leurs regards et expressions quand ils nous voyaient valent tous les gallions du monde.

Au final, aucune importance, je suis arrivée à la voie 9 ¾.

 _-« Bon maman, je te laisse ici. De toute façon le train va partir, cela ne servirait à rien que tu restes. »_

 _-« Oh, je pensais pouvoir te dire au revoir, et te faire signe jusqu'à ce que le train démarre »_

 _-« Désolé, tu viendras me chercher à Noël. Bon je dois te laisser, il va partir. »_

 _-« Oui vas-y. Prend bien soin de toi. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Et surtout envois-nous de tes nouvelles parce que... »_

Je m'étais précipitée dans le passage, et je n'avais donc pas entendu la fin de sa phrase.

Le train était là, encore là. Merci Merlin !

Il n'y avait plus que les parents sur le quai et quelques élèves qui faisaient monter leurs valises. Moi je n'avais que la cage de ma chouette et un petit sac. Dans ce monde, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. J'avais presque toute ma chambre avec moi.

Les couloirs du train étaient remplis. Tout le monde cherchait des compartiments vides ou avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Moi y compris. A croire que nous sommes tous des petites chèvres. C'est ça l'expression moldue non ? Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

Les premières années étaient surexcitées. Je suis consciente que rentrer à Poudlard est des plus excitant mais quand même. Aucune raison d'être aussi malpolis dans les couloirs. Je peux vous affirmer que ma première rentrée c'était faite avec bien plus de classe que celle de cette nouvelle génération. Je ne bloquais pas les couloirs moi. Je ne criais pas à tout bout de champs, moi. Je ne perdais pas ma chouette, ou mon rat et encore moins mon chat, moi. Vraiment aucun espoir pour les générations futures.

Dans ce brouhaha plus que dérangeant, je vagabondais d'une cabine à l'autre, sans apercevoir les filles. Il m'en restait un grand nombre encore à visiter. Mais j'en eus marre et décida de rentrer dans la prochaine compartiment vide. Au moment exacte où je trouvais une cabine vide, quelqu'un m'appella.

 _-« Lune ! On est ici ! »_

C'était Lily, Lily Evans, une amie rencontrée en première année. Bien qu'elle soit à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard, et que nos maisons s'entretuent continuellement et inutilement, cela ne nous empêche pas de rester ensemble. C'est une fille géniale. Certains de ma maison ne veulent même pas lui parler parce qu'elle est d'origine moldue. N'importe quoi. Il faut juger la personne pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ses ancêtres.

Lily est une personne digne de confiance. Elle respecte les règles de Poudlard, mais peut les enfreindre pour des amis. Elle avait été nommée Préfète, en cinquième année. Ce qui prouve qu'elle est travailleuse et ambitieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard, mais cela sera sûrement un métier important et difficile. C'est une fille pleine de vie, elle est toujours en mouvement ou en train de parler. La seule chose qu'on pourrait lui reprocher est d'être beaucoup trop sensible. Mais, cela ne fait qu'accentuer son charme. En plus de ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude qui ne laissent personne indifférent, je peux vous l'assurer qu'avec ses cheveux couleur feu, elle est très jolie. Enfin, magnifique serait plus adéquat. Nous mesurons la même taille, soit 1m 69. Mais sa beauté n'empêche pas le fait, qu'elle se cachait encore derrière l'immonde uniforme de l'école, l'année passée. Enfin nous étions toutes les quatre comme cela.

Lily se trouvait avec Romélia Lovegood et Nermie Serland, deux autres amies, depuis notre première.

Romélia est une blonde d'1 m 60, aux magnifiques yeux bleus. C'est une sang-mêlée, de père moldu et de mère sorcière. Elle fera toujours passer l'amitié avant tout. Elle manquerait des cours juste pour rester avec toi dans ta chambre. Elle est mignonne, et les garçons l'ont, d'ailleurs déjà remarquée. La seule chose qu'on n'arrive pas à améliorer chez elle, c'est qu'elle tombe amoureuse toutes les 30 secondes. Façon de parler bien entendu, mais elle fait tourner les garçons en bourriques, à force de ne pas se fixer, pour plus longtemps qu'une journée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit mangeuse d'homme ou encore une fille qui fait une liste, mais c'est dans son caractère, dans sa manière de vivre. Elle a un cœur d'artichaut, et est très émotive.

Passons maintenant à Nermie. Elle est de mère moldue et de père sorcier. C'est une fille d'1m65 aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle a des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, qui donnent un regard des plus profond. C'est très déstabilisant, pour les gens qui ne la regardent pas souvent dans les , c'est une grande stressée de la vie, elle ne pense qu'aux études. Etudier est son passe-temps favori, elle nous baratine toujours avec les études. Même si nous sommes toutes les quatre les meilleures élèves filles de l'école, elle souhaite étudier encore, et encore plus. C'est dans son caractère, elle essaye toujours de faire mieux que la fois précédente. C'est une perfectionniste en gros. Mais cela ne nous dérange pas, parce que chaque fois que nous voulons faire quelque chose en dehors des études, elle est partante, et prête pour tout arranger à la seconde près. Au final, il y a toujours des imprévus et des changements de plans, mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ?!

Nous avons plein de choses en communs.

Nous ne nous intéressons pas aux Quiddich. D'ailleurs c'est très rare de nous voir dans les gradins, lors des matchs. Crier après les élèves, s'énerver quand notre équipe perd, non merci. Et puis on ne serait même pas dans les mêmes gradins ! Traîner dans la bibliothèque ou dans les couloirs sont des options plus intéressantes.

Nous pensons à la même chose très souvent. On parlerait presque de léglismentie. A la différence près, qu'elles voient, toutes les trois, le bien chez tout le monde, qu'elles sont logiques et qu'elles réfléchissent toujours à des solutions rationnelles. Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à voir le mal chez tout le monde, je suis illogique, et je réfléchis de manière irrationnelle. Mais, cela fait un très bon mélange. Ne réfléchissant pas toutes les quatre de la même façon, nos brainstormings peuvent apporter des résultats très surprenants. Puis avec ces résultats, nous cherchons une autre solution, qui n'est autre qu'un mélange d'idées aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. En gros, nous faisons ensemble un mix de bons et de mauvais pour arriver au plus près de la perfection.

J'aime ce mot : perfection. Ça sonne plutôt bien. Perfection.

Sinon, revenons à nos points communs.

Nous aimons également passer des heures entières à parler. Parfois même toute la nuit, cela nous est déjà arrivées. Et heureusement que nous avons Lily. Passionnée par le cours de potion, elle s'amuse à nous faire des potions revigorantes. Du coup, nous ne paraissons jamais fatiguées, et pouvons garder nos réputations intactes.

Point de vue programme scolaire, nous avons chacune notre matière préférée. Romélia adore la divination, et elle est douée. Professeur Trelaway dit qu'elle a le troisième œil. Nermie adore l'histoire, une branche qu'il faut étudier par cœur bien sûr. Chose que je déteste. Lily préfère le cours de potion. Vraiment des plus utiles cette Lily. Et moi, c'est le cours de défense contre les forces du mal en quoi j'excelle, et que ne m'est pas très utile en ce moment.

Bon, arrêtons les descriptions. Et passons à l'action.

Une fois rentrée dans le compartiment, je dis :

 _-« Hey, hellow les filles ! Alors comment ça va ? »_

Romélia me répondit aussi tôt en se jetant dans mes bras.

 _-« Enfin te voilà ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Comment ce fait-il que tu sois en retard ? »_

- _« Pour une fois que ma mère daigne m'accompagner, elle me met en retard. Et puis, je n'arrivais pas trop à choisir ce que j'allais prendre comme fringues ! »_

 _-« Ca c'est toi tout crachée depuis l'histoire des vacances à Miami Beach, bien entendu. »,_ me répondit Nermie.

Nous nous serions toutes les quatre dans les bras l'une de l'autres et nous nous embrassions, quand quelqu'un entra dans notre compartiment. Ou pour être exacte quatre personnes.

 _-« Oh quelles retrouvailles émouvantes ! Serrés nous dans les bras aussi ! »_

C'était Sirius Black. Comment ne pas reconnaître sa voix aussi haute perchée que provocante ?!

 _-« Tu peux toujours courir Black ! »_ répondit Lily.

 _-« Le Groupe des Quatre est de mauvaise humeur ! »_ répondit Black, tout en regardant notre changement de style d'habits.

Tout le monde nous appelait « Le Groupe des Quatre » pas seulement parce que nous étions autant. Mais parce que nous étions des quatre maisons différentes. Lily de Griffondor, Romélia de Poufsouffle, Nermie de Serdaigle et moi de Serpentard. Je pense que je me répète un petit peu là. Je m'en fous, c'est mon histoire après tout.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que nous allions vraiment plus loin que les disputes entre les maisons.

Potter, juste à droite de Black, fit un petit sourire espiègle. Pettigrow, à l'arrière, lui ricanait. Quant à Lupin, il restait impassible, comme d'habitude.

 _-« Black, toi et les autres nous dérangez! Alors s'il vous plait, du vent ! »_

répliqua Lily.

 _-« Evans s'énerve ! Alors les vacances n'étaient pas si géniales que cela ?! »_ , Black parlait toujours avec un air désinvolte. Désinvolte. C'est un adjectif qui lui convient bien je trouve, désinvolte.

 _-« Black ! Sors »_ , gueula Nermie.

 _-« Vous n'allez pas commencer à nous emmerder maintenant ?! »_ , répliqua sèchement Romélia.

 _-« Si ! Justement, vous allez devoir sortir de ce compartiment pour nous laisser la place ! Les autres sont remplis ! »._

C'était toujours Black qui parlait à croire que les autres avaient perdu leur langue.

 _-« Et bien celui-ci aussi est rempli ! »_

C'était ma première intervention dans cette conversation des plus futiles. Je cherchais quelque chose dans ma valise à leur entrée. Apparemment, ma réplique, bien que banale, l'avait refroidi.

 _-« Salut, BeauRegard! Tu as drôlement changée! »_

C'était Lupin qui parlait, c'était avec lui qu'on s'entendait le mieux. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec eux. Lui est intelligent, ouvert d'esprit. Les autres eux, ben les autres quoi.

 _-« C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire ! En même temps ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu, hein ?! »_

Black resta là, sans bouger. Il avait la bouche ouverte et me fixait, d'un air que je n'aurais pas pu identifier. Dégoût, peut-être? Ou plutôt de l'étonnement, il ne devait pas savoir que je revenais sur les bancs de Poudlard cette année.

 _-« Fermes ta bouche, Black! Tu baves » répliquais-je._

Il sembla d'un coup sortir de son coma !

 _-« Sale Serpentard! »,_ dit-il sur un ton agressif.

Wow, il est tombé bien bas. Ce n'est ni une insulte, ni méchant, ni un manque de respect. Rien. Dans le temps, ça m'aurait fait réagir au quart de tour, mais là. Pathétique.

 _-« Tu sais Black, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire réagir. Il y a deux ans, oui mais maintenant comme dit si bien ton ami Lupin, j'ai changée. Je croyais que tu avais révisé tes remarques pour moi. Mais je me suis trompée... Renouvelle toi un peu, c'est assez triste...»_

Lily s'était assise tout comme Romélia et Nermie. Elles n'arrivaient plus à cacher leur léger rire. Moi, je me retenais avec difficulté de rire, la tête que faisait ce cher Black était d'un ridicule. C'est comme ci, on lui avait présenté une sucette pour la reprendre d'aussi tôt. Je ne pourrais même pas décrire la situation. C'était d'un ridicule. Leur réaction était incompréhensible, et enfantine.

Cette fois, ce fut Lupin qui reprit la parole.

 _-« Pouvons-nous rester dans votre compartiment? Les autres sont remplis. »_

Non, mais pour qui ils se prenaient ceux là. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Je voulu répondre mais Lily fut plus rapide que moi.

 _-« Oui, pourquoi pas. On verra ce que ça donnera. Mais à la moindre entourloupe, c'est vous qui sortirez et qui passerez le trajet dans le couloir. Compris ? »_

 _-« Oui ! Oui, d'accord. Merci ! »_

C'est Potter qui avait répondu. Sa voix avait changé, peut-être avait-il mué ? Deviendrait-il un homme ? Serait-il un peu plus mature ? Dans le fond, je m'en foutais

Le compartiment que nous avions choisi était assez grand pour huit. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'être autant, mais avions choisi un si grand compartiment pour pouvoir nous allonger toutes les quatre.

Je me trouvais près de la fenêtre, à côté de Lily suivie de Lupin et de Pettigrow. En face de moi se trouvait Nermie, à coté Romélia, suivie de Potter et de Black.

L'atmosphère était tendue. Le voyage promettait d'être long et pénible. Personne ne parlait, sauf nous quatre, mais pas de manière conventionelle.

* * *

 _HelloW tout le monde,_

 _Alors_ _oui, deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Ça ne sera pas le cas tous les jours ou à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre. C'est juste que je relisais l'histoire et je trouvais qu'il y avait besoin de poster un premier vrai chapitre. Maintenant, ce n'est que mon avis. Le décor est posé, je suis certaine que vous imaginez déjà plusieurs théories dans vos têtes. Je serais d'ailleurs curieuse de les connaitre. Si vous voulez les partager, ça me ferait très plaisir._

 _Sinon, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Le contenu, les personnages, le vocabulaire, etc_

 _Merci!_

 _BzOo_

 _S._


	3. Je vous le raconte en Flashback

Nous avions passées les deux mois de vacances ensemble, dans un camp pour sorciers, à Miami Beach. En une seule phrase : c'était génial. Tout y était, la plage, l'hôtel de luxe, le soleil, les activités, les soirées, et surtout, c'était un lieu où nous pouvions utiliser notre magie. Comme à l'école.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de règles pourtant. Il fallait certes rentrer chaque soir et se présenter le matin de bonne heure, mais rien de bien contraignant.

Chaque jour, nous avions le choix entre pas mal d'activités. Il y avait bien entendu le Quidditch, mais pas seulement. Il y avait d'autres activités sportives, parmi eux, le beach volley ; un classique même chez les moldus. Des jeux d'obstacles et labyrinthe mixant effort physique et cérébral.

En parlant de cérébral, des renforcements dans toutes les matières étaient donnés. Enfin, ils appelaient ça des cours de perfectionnement. Exactement la même chose si vous voulez mon avis. Il y avait des cours de dessins, d'art plastique. Le camp s'adaptait également à nos project personnels.  
Nous avions également, pas mal de temps libre, pour nous balader dans les environs, traîner en bibliothèque ou pour simplement se poser dans un musée et réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'activités pour nous sentir vivre, pour profiter de cet été. Etre ensemble nous suffisait amplement.

Alors que nous étions, un jour, en pleine excursion, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite maison. Cette habitation à l'allure pauvre, médiocre, et inhabitée ne nous empêcha pas d'être obnubilées. Nous ne souhaitions qu'une chose ; y entrer. Il n'y avait rien qui expliquait pourquoi nous ressentions ce besoin. Nous devions entrer, et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Peut-être une maison vide et abandonnée.

Aucune importance, nous poussâmes la porte d'entrée.

Comme nous nous en doutions, la maison de l'intérieur n'avait rien avoir avec l'extérieur. Elle n'était ni médiocre ni inhabitée. D'abord, elle semblait gigantesque. Les pièces étaient aussi grandes que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il y avait des tableaux de sorciers partout, qui bien entendu, comme à leur habitude, faisaient semblant de dormir. La cheminée, en pierres était splendide et énorme. Elle permettait sûrement de faire passer 10 personnes à la fois avec la poudre de cheminette. Le feu y était allumé et réchauffait la pièce, qui malgré la chaleur torride de dehors, était fraîche.

La propriétaire de cette maison devait, sans aucun doute être une femme. Il y avait des miroirs partout. Et des petites touches féminines qui rendaient les pièces plus chaleureuses. Des fleurs, des plantes et des cactus ajoutaient à la pièce un côté plus frais. Les fauteuils de cuir noirs étaient couverts de petits coussins moelleux et colorés. Leur couleur contrastait avec celle des rideaux en velours très sombres, qui ne laissait aucun rayon de soleil passer.

 _-« Bonjour ! »_

Une femme âgée venait de faire son apparition. C'était une grande femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, sur lesquels dansait le reflet des flammes de la cheminé. Son visage sérieux et fermé ne diminuait en rien son côté chaleureux et enfantin.

Elle portait une longue cape couleur or pas dessus une longue robe noire. Elle portait de nombreuses bagues. Des grandes, des petites, colorées, ternes, avec des pierres, des diamants, ...un peu de tout. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais opté pour ce mélange.

Je pris la parole.

 _-« Bonjour ! Nous sommes désolées, nous ne savions pas que cette maison était habitée. Nous allons partir tout de... »_

 _-« Non ! Vous ne devez pas sortir. Enfin je veux dire pas tout de suite. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Que du contraire ! Voulez-vous du thé ? J'aimerais un peu vous parler. Je reçois tellement rarement de visite ici. »_

 _-« Oui volontiers ! »_ répondis-je.

J'avais répondu sans demander l'avis des autres. Ce qui me valut un regard noir de mes amies. Mais je m'en foutais, je sentais que ça allait très bien se passer. Je ne me trompe jamais sur mes intuitions. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais curieuse.

Les filles capitulèrent sans grande conviction. Nous nous installâmes donc sur le fauteuil, en attendant de recevoir notre thé.

 _-« Tu es folle ! On ne connaît pas cette dame. »,_ me fit remarquer Lily.

 _-« T'inquiète ! J'ai l'impression, qu'on a bien fait ! »_

 _-« Mais... »_ , tentèrent Romélia et Nermie.

 _-« Et puis, on est quatre et elle est seule. Donc pas besoin d'avoir peur. On peut utiliser notre magie, on est dans la limite du territoire.»_

La dame arriva après un petit quart d'heure.

 _-« Voilà, je vous aie également apporté des biscuits faits maison. »_

Elle avait toujours le même sourire aussi chaleureux collé au visage.

 _-« Alors d'où venez-vous ? »_

C'est Romélia qui parla.

 _-« Nous sommes de Poudlard. Mais nous sommes venues au camp pour sorciers. »_

 _-« Oui, oui je suis au courant pour ce camp. A comme ça vous êtes de Poudlard ! Parfait ! »_

Cette fois-ci, elle avait effacé le sourire chaleureux pour en afficher un autre qui semble-t-il, était un sourire d'excitation.

 _-« En quoi est-ce parfait ? »_

Nermie me lança un regard plein de reproches qui disait « Ah tu vois ! ».

 _-« Et bien j'étais moi-même à Poudlard. Mais il y a bien longtemps. »_

 _-« Ha bon ?! »_ , avions dit en même temps.

 _-« Oui ! Et nous étions toujours à quatre. Nous étions inséparables. Mais on nous reprochait sans cesse d'être ensemble, nous étions issus de différentes maisons. On nous appelait « le groupe des quatre » et...»_

 _-« Comme nous ! »_

 _-« C'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial alors. Je vais alors vous donner quelque chose. Attendez-moi là ! »_

Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences. Mais là, cela semblait un peu trop...bizarre, inhabituel et vraiment ça puait. Qu'elle fût, un jour, dans la même situation que nous, était trop gros pour être vrai. Il devait y avoir autre chose derrière. J'ai toujours pensé que les petits vieux étaient plus manipulateurs et malveillants que les plus jeunes. Nous ne soupçonnons jamais ceux qui semblent plus faibles que nous. Mais vrai ou faux, dans le monde de la magie, les personnes âgées sont plus expérimentées que nous, encore au stade des études. Mais en ce moment avions-nous vraiment le choix ? Non. On ne pouvait plus partir. Non pas que le chemin était inaccessible. Non loin de là, cependant la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Seule la curiosité m'empêchait de partir, je ne me forçai donc pas de rester. J'avais envi de savoir la suite, savoir si son histoire était plausible ou pas. Si son histoire se rapprochait de là notre ou non.

 _-« Me revoilà ! »_

En effet, elle était de retour. Elle trottina jusqu'à nous en portant un grand grimoire et quatre colliers. Le grimoire en cuir brun et aux lanières plus claires était couvert de poussière. Il ressemblait aux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et les colliers étaient de différentes couleurs, bleu, jaune, rouge et vert. Aucun doute là-dessus, ce sont les couleurs des quatre maisons. Inutile de me faire passer pour une ignorante. Ou d'installer un quelconque suspense.

Elle les déposa sur la table et nous invita à les prendre. Chacune pris, évidemment, celui qui portait l'emblème de sa maison.

 _-« Ah ! Maintenant, je sais qui est où. »_

 _-« Et vous, vous étiez dans quelles maison ? »_ , demanda Nermie.

 _-« J'étais à Poussouffle. »_

Mon collier était vert avec au bout un médaillon en or blanc. Sur le médaillon, il y avait un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Au dos, il y avait les trois autres animaux, le lion, l'aigle et le blaireau en bien plus petit et avec leur couleur respective. Il y avait gravé quelque chose dessus, mais je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. C'était dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

 _-« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »_

 _-« Kad mene imas, sve bude. Jedno za cetri i cetri za jedno. To sam ja. Ca veut dire « Quand tu m'as, tout est. Un pour quatre et quatre pour un. Ca c'est moi. » Chaque collier possède les capacités non seulement, de sa maison, mais de celles des autres aussi. Le grimoire, lui, est rempli de formules magiques, que vous ne connaissez pas encore ou qui sait, peut-être une ou deux c'est tout. Pour pouvoir l'utiliser, vous devez mettre vos colliers sur la couverture, à leur place. Vous voyez ? »_

 _-« Oui. »_

 _-« Vous devez, obligatoirement, toujours y mettre les quatre colliers. Sinon, vous n'arriverez jamais à l'ouvrir. Mais cela ne suffit pas, vous devez être aussi toutes les quatre présentes. Les colliers à eux seuls ne suffisent pas.»_

Nous regardâmes toutes, le livre et les colliers à tour de rôle. Comment aurions-nous pu imaginer, qu'en rentrant dans cette maison à l'allure effrayante, il y aurait non seulement quelqu'un qui y vivait, qui était à Poudlard, qui formait à l'époque comme nous un groupe de quatre, et qui en plus avait quelque chose à nous donner ? Nous n'aurions pas pu deviner. C'était trop fou. Et ridiculement gros. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Et comme par hasard, cela se passait l'année où je rentrais à Poudlard.

 _-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer des jeunes sorcières de différentes maisons. Je croyais que je mourais avant. La femme qui nous avait donné le grimoire et les colliers, était venue à Poudlard. Je m'imaginais déjà y retourner. »_ , dit-elle en rigolant.

Nous rigolâmes aussi. Il semblait que Romélia, Nermie et Lily, s'étaient relâchées.

Elle passa toute l'après midi, à nous expliquer comment utiliser le grimoire. Mais malgré cela nous y retournâmes, tous les jours pour lui poser des questions supplémentaires. Nous essayâmes également quelques sortilèges, dont nous n'avions, en effet, jamais entendus parler auparavant.

Par exemple celui que nous utilisions dans le train pour communiquer. Quand nous étions au moins deux dans la même pièce (logique !), nous pouvions discuter sans pourtant émettre un seul son. Nous parlions par l'esprit. Oui, c'est fou, je trouve ! Pas vous ?

Nous avions également fait un serment inviolable. Mais pas comme celui que nous connaissons tous. Mais un, légèrement différent. Il était impossible de le violer, on ne pouvait en parler qu'entre nous. Donc on était sûr de ne pas enfreindre la règle. Nous avions porté serment de ne rien dire ce cet été, de garder pour nous le grimoire et ses incantations, à tous ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas l'existence. Ainsi nous pourrions continuer d'en discuter avec cette ancienne étudiante de Poudlard.

Ce serment nous laissa un tatouage. Moi j'eus un serpent s'enroulant autour de ma cuisse droite. Lily obtenut un lion, sur l'omoplate gauche. A la cheville gauche de Romélia apparut un blaireau. Et Nermie eut droit à un aigle, dans le bas du dos. Ils étaient élégants dans des nuances de noir et de gris. Le seul problème était la durée du serment. Nous ne savions pas combien de temps, il allait durer. La femme nous avait dit que les tatouages resteraient tant que nous garderions les colliers, jusqu'à ce que nous les donnions à la génération future. Mais que le serment allait se briser au moment voulu. Pour elle et ses amies ; ce fut à la découverte de personnes de confiance, leur copain et mari par la suite. Ben voyons, je vois déjà la suite arriver.

Enfin soit, tout ce blabla pour dire que depuis ce jour, nous étions encore plus proche qu'avant.

* * *

 _HelloW tout le monde,_

 _Donc voilà troisième chapitre de sorti. J'avoue il est bien plus court mais son rôle est de vous placer dans le contexte, pour comprendre plus facilement tout ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent. Il était temps, je le sais bien._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

 _Merci!_

 _BzOo_

 _S._


	4. Dans le Poudlard Express 2

_HelloW tout le monde,_

 _Alors pour ce chapitre, il y a une petite introduction. Toute courte, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste pour vous dire que les dialogues oraux et les dialogues par esprit seront indiqués différemment. Je pense que cela sera bien plus simple pour s'y retrouver._

 _-"En italique pour les dialogues oraux."_

 _-"Et en italique et gras pour les dialogues par esprit."_

 _Voilà._

Merci!

 _Bonne lecture j'espère!_

 _BzOo_

 _S._

* * *

 _-« Pourquoi les as-tu laissés entrer ? »(Lune)_

 _-« On va se marrer...Enfin je crois, ils ne vont pas garder le silence longtemps. Mais nous oui... »(Lily)_

Nous nous mîmes toutes les quatre à sourire. Quant à eux, ils nous regardèrent comme si nous étions idiotes. Tout à fait compréhensible cela dit, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que nous faisions.

 _-« Ils vont nous prendre pour des folles. »(Romélia)_

 _-« Oui, mais et alors. On sait que ce n'est pas le cas. »(Nermie)_

 _-« On peut maintenant se foutre d'eux. »(Lune)_

 _-« Comment ? »(Lily)_

 _-« Commences par me passer ta bouteille d'eau »(Lune)_

Elle se leva, prit son sac qui se trouvait, au dessus de moi, et me passa la bouteille.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis, qu'ils commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Ils nous regardaient comme des bêtes. Ou comme un sujet d'examen incompréhensible.

Imperturbables et amusées, nous continuâmes à échanger des objets, pendant encore vingt minutes.

 _-« Regardez, ils ne savent pas comment on fait pour se comprendre »(Lune)_

Cette fois, c'était de trop, nous ne pouvions plus garder notre air impassible. Nous cédions petit à petit mais surement à un énorme fou rire général.

 _-« Oh !Non, j'en peux plus. J'ai mal au ventre ! Passe moi à boire. »(Romélia)_

 _-« Tiens ! »(Lune)_

 _-« Si, on se levait à quatre en même temps. »(Nermie)_

 _-« Et où veux-tu aller ? »(Lily)_

 _-« On ferra semblant d'aller aux toilettes. Mais juste dix minutes, pour qu'ils aient le temps de discuter de nous ! »(Nermie)_

 _-« Bonne idée ! On y va à quatre d'accord ? »(Lune)_

 _-« Oui ! »(Nermie, Lily, Romélia)_

 _-« 1, 2, 3, 4 »(Lune)_

Et nous nous levions toutes les quatre. Quand, ils nous ont regardées, j'ai failli ne pas garder mon sérieux. Mais, je voulais que ça ait de l'effet. Nous sortîmes donc toutes les quatre, droite comme des piquets, avec élégance, tout en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres. En sortant, je ferma le volet qui se trouvait sur la porte.

 _-« Pourquoi as-tu fermé le volet ? »(Lily)_

 _-« Pour pouvoir rester là et les écouter »(Lune)_

 _-« Pas bête ! Comme on a augmenté le pouvoir de tous nos sens, on pourra les entendre. »(Nermie)_

 _-« Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, de la chance, qu'on a eu, de rencontrer cette femme. »(Romélia)_

 _-« On s'en rendra bientôt compte. Une fois qu'on aura essayer une centaine de sortilèges. Et puis c'est grâce à moi si nous sommes rentrées chez cette femme ! »(Lune)_

 _-« Quelle modestie ! »(Nermie)_

 _-« Taisez-vous ! Ils parlent ! »(Lily)_

C'était James qui commença à parler.

 _-« Vous avez compris quelque chose ? Parce que moi non ! Evans qui passe à boire à de BeauRegard, sans que celle-ci ne demande rien. Puis de BeauRegard le passe à Lovegood. Elles pouffent de rires toutes en même temps comme si, il y avait une blague qu'on n'avait pas entendue. Et à la fin, elles sortent toutes en même temps. C'est quoi ce délire ?! »_

 _-« En effet, c'est curieux. Elles semblent se comprendre sans même se parler »(Lupin)_

 _-« Mais le pire c'est qu'elles ne font même pas de signes rien ! Je les ai observées. Elles se regardaient et c'est tout. »(Black)_

 _-« Queudver t'en penses quoi ? »(Potter)_

 _-« Heu...ben...que c'est ... heu...Curieux ! »_

Tous semblèrent méditer cette remarque pendant quelques minutes. Lupin regarda par la vitre du wagon, plongé dans ses pensées. Sirius regarda ses mains et semblaient aussi réfléchir. Potter jouait avec un vif d'or en le lâchant et en le rattrapant en dernière minute. Quant à Pettigrow, il se rongeait les ongles, en regardant de tous les cotés.

 _-« Et la léglismentie ? C'est lire dans les pensées non ? »(Potter)_

 _-« Oui, c'est lire dans les pensée, mais on ne peut pas répondre ! Imbécile ! On voit que tu ne lis pas souvent des livres toi ! »(Nermie)_

 _-« C'est impossible ! La léglismentie permet seulement de lire dans les pensées et non de répondre, Cornedrue.»(Lupin)_

 _-« Il semble plus intelligent Lupin »(Romélia)_

 _-« Je leur demanderai quand elles reviendront. »_ , dit Black.

 _-« On rentre ? J'ai hâte qu'il pose la question. »(Lune)_

 _-« Oui ! »(Romélia)_

Nous rentrions dans le compartiment comme nous en étions sorties.

 _-« Vous faites de la léglismentie ou quoi ? »(Black)_

 _-« Voyons Black ! Comme ton ami Lupin doit savoir. La léglismentie ne marche qu'en sens unique. C'est-à-dire, lire dans les pensées mais pas discuter ! » (Lune)_

 _-« Bien joué, Lune. En plus de répondre à sa question, tu lui dis que Lupin doit le savoir. Et en effet, il le sait puisqu'il l'a dit, il y a deux minutes. Maintenant, ils se poseront encore plus de questions. »(Lily)_

 _-« C'est bon Lily, on a compris ! »(Lune)_

 _-« Ils sont trop bêtes. Enfin quoi que moi, je n'aurais pas pu dire que c'était possible avant cet été ! »(Romélia)_

 _-« Oui ! Tu as raison. Mais on ne va pas les plaindre. Ils nous embêtent déjà depuis assez longtemps. La chance a tourné maintenant. »(Nermie)_

 _-« Mais, comment faites-vous pour parler ? »(Black)_

 _-« Comment vous vous comprenez ? »(Potter)_

 _-« Ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de vous comprendre, seulement en vous regardant ? »(Lune)_

 _-« Si, mais... »(Black)_

- _« Mais quoi ? Tu allais dire que c'était différent avec nous ? Que ce n'est pas la même chose ? »(Lune)_

 _-« Oui ! »(Black)_

 _-« Tu vois. Pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. »(Lune)_

 _-« de BeauRegard ! Répond à ma question ! Comment faites-vous ?! »(Black)_

 _-« Je viens de te répondre Black. »(Lune)_

Je le regardais dans les yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument une réponse? D'accord, c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel. Mais, il pourrait le demander de manière moins agressivement tout de même. Son regard est si haineux que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. Peut-être que mon interprétation n'est pas des plus fiables. N'ayant jamais été proche de lui, je ne connais vraiment pas ses expressions. Je ne pourrai pas définir son humeur avec certitude. Peut-être que je n'étais que la goutte d'eau de trop. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée, et maintenant, à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait que se défouler sur moi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Du moins, je n'en voyais aucune. Sa réaction était vraiment disproportionnée. J'ai quand même l'art de me fourrer dans de ces situations moi. Une vraie euh je ne sais quoi...

J'étais toujours plongé dans son regard à scruter la moindre réaction, lorsqu'il avança dans ma direction.

Arrivé près de moi, il leva sa main. Black voulait me frapper !? Mais pourquoi ? J'étais décidément vraiment mal tombée. J'aurai pu comprendre sa réaction, en quatrième. Parce que là, j'étais agressive. Je le provoquais, bien plus loin que la limite raisonnable. Et ce, sans ont des routines beautés, moi, j'avais des routines Black.

J'avais de bons réflexes, sans me vanter. C'était uniquement grâce à cela que je réussis à attraper sa main, juste à temps, avant qu'il ne me frappe.

Je tenais fermement sa main.

 _-« Pourquoi veux-tu me frapper Black ? Je n'étais pas agressive, moi. Est-ce que tout va bien? »(Moi)_

Tout le monde nous regardait, à tour de rôle.

Lily dont les yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites, nous fixait avec la bouche ouverte, tout comme Romélia, Nermie, Potter et Pettigrow. Lupin, lui, n'avait ni la bouche ouverte, ni les yeux exorbités, et encore moins la même expression colée au visage. Il semblait juste guetter la réaction de Black. Comme s'il sentait que ça n'allait pas aller plus loin.

Un silence dérangeant régnait dans le compartiment, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Je n'aurais pas pu dire combien de temps nous nous étions ainsi fixés, cependant cela m'avait semblé durer une éternité. Black baissa doucement les yeux. Il observait, cette fois ci, sa main que je tenais toujours. Puis, avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, il retourna à sa place. Non sans lacher:

 _-« Tu n'es qu'une minable petit gamine qui se prend pour une adulte. Tu n'es pas encore prête à jouer dans la cour des grands, tu sais. Change de maison et on reparlera. Je savais bien que rien de bien ne pouvait se retrouver à Serpentard. »(Black)_

Vous m'expliquez? Je n'ai rien compris. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs plus rien. Je ne savais pas d'où sa mauvaise humeur venait, et je ne voulais même plus le savoir, mais il faudra qu'il se remette en question. S'en prendre aux gens comme ça pour aucune raison valable, c'est pitayable. J'essaye d'en trouver une, sans mauvaise foi aucune. Vraiment. Mais qu'il continue à s'enfoncer tout seul. Cela m'est égal à ce point.

 _-« Tu n'es quand même qu'un chien, Black »(Moi)_

 _-« Quoi !Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !? »(Black)_

La terreur se lisait sur le visage des garçons. Si Black était énervé i peine quelques secondes. Son regard avait viré du tout au tout.

 _-« Je t'ai juste insulté de chien. C'est une insulte chez les moldus. Rien de très méchant, calme toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais ce n'est même pas drôle. Tu démarres trop rapidement. Aucune subtilité, aucune réflexion, aucune mesquinerie... Je m'ennuie...»_

Qu'est ce qui avait causé cette peur, cette interrogation dans leur visage ?

 _-« Une insulte...tu dis ? »(Black)_

 _-« Oui ! Mais, je ne la comprends pas très bien pourquoi. J'ai moi-même un grand chien noir, dont je suis folle. »(Moi)_

J'avais dit tout cela avec un grand sourire. Ce qui me valut des regards paniqués des garçons. C'était vraiment inhabituel, mais je n'allais pas m'en priver.

 _-« Pourquoi ont-il eu peur quand je l'ai insulté de chien ? »(Lune)_

 _-« Je ne sais pas ! »(Romélia)_

 _-« Moi non plus ! »(Nermie)_

 _-« Qu'est ce qui a pu causer la panique dans leur visage, quand tu as dis que tu avais un grand chien ? »(Lily)_

 _-« ... »(Lune)_

 _-« On le découvrira... »(Romélia)_

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la même ambiance. Nous, nous discutions et rions. Et eux, ils gardaient le silence. Nous échangionsseulement quelques mots pour dire que nous allions bientôt arriver. Et qu'il fallait mettre nos uniformes. Ce genre de choses futiles. Pour nous, c'était un aller exceptionnel... N'empêche, que je la sens mitigée cette dernière année. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sera pas de tout repos. Sans parler des A.S.P.I.C.s ! Oh mon Dieu, Nermie sort de ce corps. Ce n'est que la rentrée et ce mot trouve déjà sa place dans mon esprit. Avadakadavrez moi !

* * *

 _HelloW tout le monde,_

 _Encore un chapitre de publié. Et encore moi qui vous demande ce que vous en pensez._

 _En tout cas moi, j'aime bien relire ce que j'ai écrit il y a plus de dix ans. A me dire que je vivais vraiment dans un autre monde. Mais bon, aujourd'hui , me voilà à publier l'histoire. A en lire d'autres (N'hésitez pas à m'en suggérer d'ailleurs)._

 _Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je passerai au dessus d'Harry Potter et de ce monde magique. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

 _Mon tatouage en est témoin._

 _BzOo_

 _S._


	5. Slug

Après le dîner de rentrée, nous étions chacune retournée dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Je vous avoue que parfois ne pas être dans la même maison nous embête un petit peu. Auparavant, nous nous en plaignions plus souvent. Désormais, cela faisait simplement parti de la peinture.

Honnêtement, pour l'instant je m'en foutais. J'avais juste besoin et envie de dormir. Me reposer. Fermer les yeux. Et oublier les événements du train pour quelques heures. Non, cela ne me turlupinait pas. Ce n'est qu'une impression, je vous assure.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà, mais dormir est un de mes passe-temps favoris. En plus, demain, j'aurai largement le temps de dormir, puisque je n'ai pas cours. Ben non, nous serons dimanche. Et puis, je dois aller rendre visite à mon Directeur de maison, pour qu'il me donne mon horaire. Nous avons rendez-vous vers 14h, rien ne me pressera au petit matin donc. La nuit promet d'être longue et agréable.

Et en effet, au petit matin, je ne me plaignis de rien du tout. La température était parfaite, aucun rêve incompréhensible et stressant. Sans parler de la douceur de mes draps qui m'avait permis de m'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée. La combinaison gagnante pour une nuit réparatrice et sans tracas.

Il était à peine 13h. J'avais encore une heure avant d'aller à ce rendez-vous. J'avais sauté deux repas de la journée, il ne me restais plus qu'a attendre le soir pour me ravitailler. Voilà, l'un des désavantages de dormir aussi longtemps (si pas le seul), quand les règles qui gouvernent l'école ont été créées par des lève-tôt.

Ma valise n'avais toujours pas été ouverte. Et là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, si je voulais m'habiller il allait falloir se mettre au boulot.

En ouvrant ma valise et en rendant à mes affaires leur taille normale, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié un détail, un détail assez important l'uniforme. Je devais mettre mon goût pour la mode de côté et commencer à me fondre dans la masse estudiantine. C'était un horrible uniforme gris et noir avec juste une cravate blanche et argent. J'appréciais les couleurs mais la forme des vêtements et les coupes pas du tout. La jupe était dix fois trop longue, elle m'arrivait quasiment aux chevilles.

Avouez, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais la raccourcir.

 _-« Et hop ! C'est bien mieux. »_

 _-« Qu'est ce qui est bien mieux ? »_

C'était Bellatrix Black qui parlait, une fille de mon dortoir. Je me suis toujours bien entendue avec elle. Comme c'était une sang-pure, et qu'elle venait d'une grande lignée tout comme moi, nous avions tout simplement commencée par nous respecter mutuellement, pour par la suite devenir de bonnes colocataires et encore plus tard de bonnes copines. Cependant, rien de comparable avec les filles. Malgré le fait que je n'approuvais pas certaines de ses remarques, nous partagions de chouettes moments ensemble.

En fait, c'est la cousine de Sirius Black, et non sa soeur. Au cas où vous auriez tiqué sur le nom de famille. Ils sont complètement différents. Et la différence va au delà du fait que le Choixpeau ne les répartit pas dans la même maison il y a de cela 6 ans.

 _-« La jupe de l'uniforme était vraiment trop longue. Je l'ai un peu raccourcie. »_ dis-je.

 _-« Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je vais faire la même chose , je pense! »_ me répondit Bella.

 _-« Sinon, juste par curiosité, as-tu une nouvelle victime sur ton tableau ? »_ demandai-je d'un air innocent.

Bella était une mangeuse d'hommes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour la décrire. Elle était sortie avec un nombre inimaginable de garçons. Plus souvent avec des Serpentards que d'autres, bien entendu. Mais tout de même. Certes, nous avions l'âge pour nous amuser mais avec elle cela dépassait tout ce qui était possiblement imaginable.

 _-« Hum...pas pour l'instant. Je fais une pause ! »_ répondit Bella.

 _-« Laisse-moi rire ! Chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu en trouves quand même une! Alors permets moi d'en douter ! » lançai-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie._

 _-« Tu verras! De toute façon, il n'y a pas de mal de s'amuser ! Tu devrais faire la même chose ! Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un garçon ! Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré un garçon ces deux dernières années, pas à BeauxBâtons ! »_ répliqua Bella.

 _-« On a déjà parlé de cela ! Et tu sais ce que j'en pense ! »_

 _-« Bien sûr ! Bon dépêches-toi ! Tu dois voir Slug ! »_

 _-« Oui ! On se revoit à table ! »_

 _-« C'est ça ! »_

Bella était une fille que j'appréciais énormément. Ce qui était dommage étaient ses sujets de conversation. Les seuls qu'elle connaissait, étaient ; l'apparence, le flurt, les garçons, et les rendez-vous. Mais on n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Comme elle disait si bien, il n'y avait pas de mal à s'amuser. Et puis, le moment que je préférais quand elle était avec un garçon, c'est quand elle le larguait. Je suppose que le garçon, s'imaginait que pour une fois, Bella se serait fixée. Toujours la même histoire. Tout le monde pense qu'il est capable de changer l'autre personne. C'est vraiment se donner un peu trop de pouvoir. Tout ça pour dire, que quand elle jetait un garçon, ce n'était jamais très délicat. Et c'est ça qui était marrant.

 _-« Lune ! Tes résultats ! »_ cria Bella du haut des escaliers.

 _-« Ah oui ! Merci ! »_

Je suis vraiment une tête de linotte. Comment Slug aurait pu connaître mes résultats ?

Slug c'est en fait, Horace Slughorn, à la fois mon Directeur de maison et mon professeur de potion. Il était plutôt bon, il donnait bien cours et il nous adorait. Ce qui le rendra heureux de m'avoir à nouveau dans sa classe. Mais je lui reprocherais quand même, d'être lourd, lors des soirées qu'il organise, dans son bureau. Chaque deux semaines plus ou moins, il rassemble certains élèves pour ses fameuses soirées. La plupart sont des élèves doués dans sa matière, ayant des ancêtres qui avaient un poste important, une certaine renommée ou tout simplement parce qu'il aimait les parents de l'élève.

A cette heure là, je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs, sauf les fantômes.

Il y avait le Moine Gras, qui était de Poufsouffle, Helena Serdaigle belle et hautaine est plus connue sous le nom de la Dame Grise, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington de Griffondor mais il était appelé plus couramment Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Et celui avec qui je parlais le plus souvent était bien entendu le Baron Sanglant de Serpentards. C'étaient des fantômes très aimables. Il y en avait d'autres comme Peeves ou Mimi Geignarde, mais parler avec eux reviendrait à discuter avec un scrout à pétard, à rien en d'autres termes.

Les cachots étaient et resteront toujours pareils, lugubres, obscurs, sales et froids. Mais c'est tout cela qui faisait le charme de l'endroit. Cela avait toujours été un de mes lieus préférés.

La porte en bois massif, menant aux cachots, était aussi craquelée de partout que résistante. Je m'approchai et toquai:

 _-« toc, toc, toc, toc »_

 _-« Entrée ! Ah Mademoiselle de BeauRegard ! Comment allez-vous ?»_

 _-« Bien merci et vous ? »_

 _-« Mais, je vais très bien. Alors passons directement aux choses sérieuses et voyons vos résultats. »_

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE._

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _LUNE FELIX FELICIS DE BEAUREGARD A OBTENU_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Histoire de la magie : E_

 _Potion : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Etude des runes : O_

 _Arithmancies : O_

 _-« Comment auriez-vous pu ne pas avoir Optimal en potion ? »_

 _-« Je ne sais pas professeur ! »_

Lily avait presque obtenu les mêmes résultats. Elle avait un E en défense contre les forces du mal et un O en histoire de la magie. Romélia avait un O en histoire de la magie mais un E en défense contre les forces du mal et en potion. Quant à Nermie, elle avait des O partout sauf en défense contre les forces du mal où elle avait comme les autres un E. J'étais la meilleure dans cette branche. Sans vouloir m'en vanter.

Nous nous étions très bien débrouillées dans l'ensemble. Les résultats nous étaient parvenus vers la mi juin, lorsque nous étions à Miami Beach, comme chaque année. Tout le monde s'était tu, lorsque les hiboux étaient arrivés. Même ceux qui ne devaient pas recevoir leurs résultats scolaires.

Mais une fois, toutes les enveloppes ouvertes et inspectées par les élèves, on fît la fête. Et elle dura toute la nuit. Des garçons nous avaient draguées, cela nous avait bien fait rire. Nous avions joué le jeu au début mais ils sont retournés aussi vite sous le jupon de leur mère. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre à cela.

Enfin que de bons moments.

 _-« Je présume que vous allez continuer dans toutes ces matières... »_ me dit Slug.

 _-« Non ! J'aimerais laisser tomber quelques branches dont je suis sûr de ne pas en faire mon métier plus tard »_ répondis-je.

 _-« Vous ne laissez quand même pas tomber mon cours ?! »_ s'affola-t-il.

 _-« Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne laisserai pas tomber un cours qui me passionne ! »_

Vive le frotte balais.

 _-« Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Que voulez-vous laisser tomber ? »_

 _-« Arithmancie, Histoire de la magie, Soin aux créatures magiques. Quant à la Divination, je n'avais pas ce cours à BeauBâtons, je souhaiterais donc tout naturellement ne pas l'avoir cette année non plus.»_

 _-« Hm...Alors, comment ce sont passé vos deux années à BeauxBâtons ? »_

 _-« Oh ! Mais très bien, je pense. Je vous remercie. Mais il faut bien avouer que Poudlard m'a énormément manqué pendant ces deux années. Beaux-Bâtons est son contraire.»_

 _-« C'est la raison de votre retour en septième ? »_

 _-« En effet ! Et aussi parce que j'ai su convaincre mes parents de me laisser retourner ici ! »_

 _-« Je le savais ! Bon retour. »_

Il tapota sur une feuille vierge et mon horaire apparu.

 _-« Voici votre horaire ! »_

 _-« Merci ! Et au revoir »_

 _-« Oui à demain ! Nous nous verrons pour notre premier cours de potion._ Nous nous verrons tous les jours sauf le vendredi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! »

 _-« Si professeur ! »_

Je ne vais pas dire que c'était une catastrophe, de le voir aussi souvent, il est sympa. Mais il pourrait ne pas afficher sa joie en public. Mais quel public Lune, il n'y avait que lui et toi à l'instant. Chuuut ! J'ai faim, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine. je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre le souper.

 _-« Mademoiselle de BeauRegard ! »_

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore !

 _-« Oui ? »_

 _-« Je voulais vous demander si vous seriez toujours partante pour mes petites soirées. »_

Si ce n'est que ça.

 _-« Bien sûr, professeur ! Nous serons toutes les quatre présentes comme autre fois ! »_

 _-« Bien, bien. J'ai tellement hâte d'en refaire ! »_

 _-« Nous aussi ! Mais là je dois y aller, Professeur. Ce fût un plaisir de vous revoir.»_

 _-« Naturellement ! Une dernière chose ! Nous aurons de nouveaux membres. Je crois que vous les connaissez déjà du moins quelques uns, mais vous les verrez tous demain, à ma petite fête. Allez-y maintenant ! »_

On vient à peine de recommencer l'école, ou presque, et il nous parle déjà de s'amuser. Ça me plait ! L'année ne sera pas si pourrie que ça au final.

* * *

 _HelloW tout le monde,_

 _J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez la suite. Tout se met en place petit à petit. Je ne me souviens pas ce qui m'avait motivée à lancer l'histoire si lentement. Je pense que je voulais simplement que tout soit clair dès le début._

 _Je relis l'histoire en même temps que vous ah ah ah_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture des chapitre, malgré la lenteur des événements._

 _Merci!_

 _BzOo_

 _S._


End file.
